


Confession

by spacedaydreamer



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, akane just proud of her boys, cute fluff with tsun junpei, junpei/carlos confession on new years eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: Junpei has something important to say, and there's no better time for big news than new years, right?





	

Junpei looked at Carlos and Akane, doing his best to keep the blush on his face from showing. Everyone else was in their living room, but he’d asked them back into his bedroom because he had something important he wanted to say. He’d already spoken to Akane about it, and she fully supported him- in fact, it had been her idea to tell Carlos like this. And talking about Carlos… he seemed completely oblivious to Junpei’s blush, just happily chatting with Akane.

“E-Ehem… Uh, Carlos, I had.. something I wanted to tell you.”

He was biting his lip, doing his best to keep his nerves from getting the better of him. Carlos still seemed unaware of this, just smiling that big happy adorable smile that Junpei loved so damn much.

“Yeah, Junpei? What is it?”

“W-well, um… The truth is, I…”

Junpei scratched the back of his head, and Akane gave his other hand a squeeze. _‘C’mon Junpei, don’t get cold feet now…’_

“W-well, Carlos, you’ve been a huge help to us this year, but more than that…” The blush on Junpei’s face was getting redder- there was no possible way that Carlos could be missing it now. “I-I, um… well, I…”

_‘Come on and just say it, Junpei! What’s the worst that could happen?’_

He didn’t answer his own question, only taking a deep breath and blurting it all out before he could get second thoughts.

“I love you!”

Carlos looked dumbfounded, eyes moving back between Junpei and Akane. He was very clearly confused, and Akane stepped in, seeing as Junpei was still blushing furiously.

“We’ve already spoken about it Carlos, don’t worry. It’s been obvious to me that he loved you practically since we all met at Dcom; it just took him this long to realize his own feelings.” Akane laughed, while Junpei’s blush somehow managed to get redder. “I think of you as one of my closest friends- I’d be more than happy if you and Junpei were together, too.”

“J-Junpei, Akane, I… I don’t know what to say.”

It was Carlos’s turn to blush now, an embarrassed but grateful look on his face.

“W-well, an answer would be nice.”

Carlos laughed at Junpei’s suggestion, walking over to the bed and putting a hand on Junpei’s shoulder.

“Ok- I love you too, Junpei.”

A smile made its way onto his face, and Junpei’s eyes lit up. He was about to say something, when the sounds of the countdown could be heard from the living room.

“Oh crap, we’re gonna miss it!”

Junpei tried to get up, but he found that he was being held down by Akane and Carlos, each hugging him from either side.

“…three…two…one!”

The cheers could be heard from the living room, but Junpei wasn’t focused on that- no, he was focusing on the two kisses he was receiving, one from Akane and one from Carlos. He was certain his face was redder than ever now, but he smiled and put an arm around each of their shoulders, pulling them all into an awkward half-hug.

“Happy new year, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love any and all ships of c-team so much, they are so perfect together,,,, happy new year, zero escape fandom!


End file.
